sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Endemol Shine North America
| predecessor = | key_people = | products = | revenue = | owner = | parent = Endemol Shine Group | foundation = | location = Los Angeles, California, United States | homepage = }} Endemol Shine North America is the American division of Endemol Shine Group that was founded on March 15, 2002 as a merger of Shine Americas, Shine USA, and Reveille Productions."Hollywood Deadline" Shine Group Merges US Businesses Into Shine America deadline.com Retrieved on March 15, 2012 Endemol Shine North America produces and distributes scripted and unscripted television and digital content through its global Shine 360˚ division. Endemol Shine North America has produced original series including The Biggest Loser, Tabatha Takes Over, The Face, and Parental Control; adaptations of Shine Group formats MasterChef, Minute to Win It, and One Born Every Minute; long-running scripted shows The Office, Ugly Betty, and The Tudors; and over 20 original online series on MSN, Yahoo!, YouTube premium channels and other platforms, many of these with sponsors such as Walmart, Toyota, Kraft Foods, Subway and Microsoft. Through Endemol Shine Group's distribution arm, Endemol Shine International, Endemol Shine North America distributes to more than 150 countries. History As Endemol USA See Endemol USA As Shine America Shine America began as Reveille Productions, an independently owned television and motion picture studio and production company based in Los Angeles. The studio was founded by Ben Silverman in March 2002. The name Reveille is based on the bugle call used to wake up military personnel; the company logo features a bugler in action. In 2007, Silverman accepted the job as the new entertainment head at NBC. However, because of the arrangement, he could not profit from any further projects associated with Reveille but continued to work on shows prior to his NBC deal. Silverman left NBC in 2009. In February 2008, Elisabeth Murdoch's Shine Group bought Reveille for $125 million http://tvdecoder.blogs.nytimes.com/2008/02/14/silverman-sells-reveille-to-shine/. Also the same year, ShineReveille International made a deal with Merv Griffin Entertainment to distribute all of MGE programming overseas. In March 2012, Reveille became known as Shine America. Programs Current *''Big Brother'' (Co-produced by Fly on the Wall Entertainment) *''Billion Dollar Buyer'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Hunted'' *''I'm Dying Up Here'' *''Kingdom'' *''MasterChef'' (Co-produced by One Potato Two Potato and FremantleMedia) *''MasterChef Junior'' (Co-produced by One Potato Two Potato) *''Restaurant Startup'' *''Steve Harvey'' *''Mirror's Edge'' (In production or possibly cancelled, most recent source from 2016, under license by Electronic Arts and EA DICE) Future *''The Masked Singer'' (co-produced with Smart Dog Media) Former *''30 Days'' (Co-produced by FX Productions) *''American Gladiators'' (Co-produced 2008 revival with MGM Television, which owns the format as successor to Samuel Goldwyn Television) *''The Biggest Loser'' (Co-produced by 3Ball Productions, Eyeworks USA and Twenty Five Seven Entertainment) *''Blow Out'' (Co-produced by Bravo Originals) *''Coupling'' (Co-produced by BBC Worldwide Americas and NBC Universal Television) *''Date My Mom'' (Co-produced by MTV Production Development) *''Do Not Disturb'' (Co-produced by Principato-Young Entertainment and Fox Television Studios) *''The Face'' *''Gigantic'' (Co-produced by Pacific Bay Entertainment, Grady Twins Productions and TeenNick Originals) *''House of Boateng'' (Co-produced by Sundance Channel Original) *''Identity'' *''Kath & Kim'' *''Kung Faux'' *''Little Britain USA'' (Co-produced by BBC Worldwide Americas, HBO Original Programming and Granada America) *''Minuto Para Ganar'' *''My Problem with Women'' (Co-produced with Tennman) *''Nashville Star'' (Co-produced by 495 Productions and NBC Universal Television) *''The Office'' (Co-produced by Deedle-Dee Productions and Universal Television) *''Parental Control'' (Co-produced by MTV Production Development) *''Rhett and Link: Commercial Kings'' (Co-produced by AMC Networks) *''Riot'' *''Shear Genius'' *''Tabatha Takes Over'' *''Top Gear USA'' (Seasons 1 and 2 only; co-produced by BBC Worldwide Americas and A&E Networks) *''The Tudors'' (Co-produced by Showtime, Working Title Television, Octagon Films and Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) *''Ugly Betty'' (Co-produced by Silent H Productions, Ventanarosa and ABC Studios) International distribution * My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? * The Biggest Loser See also *Shine Limited *Endemol Shine Australia *Endemol References External links * *"First TV, Then the World", from Television Week (February 12, 2007) *Ben Silverman Wants Another "Ugly Betty" Hit But This Time On NBC From AHN (June 5, 2007) *From Financial Times (November 30, 2007) Category:Companies established in 2002 Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Endemol Shine Group Category:2002 establishments in California Category:Peabody Award winners